fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Going Green '''is the 6th installment of the Mario & Luigi series and was released on the Nintendo 3DS on May 18th 2018. It is a crossover between the MArio & Luigi and Plants vs. Zombies Series, and is a collaboration between Nintendo and Popcap. Story The game opens with the town of Suburbia on a normal day, which would be, of course, Plants battling Zombies in the most wackiest ways possible, as usual. The camera rests on the Front lawn of of house, with coloumns of Sunflowers, Peashooters, and Wall-nuts battling Zombies, when one of them drops a misterious amulet, as Green Shadow, curious, goes to pick it up to inspect it, however, as soon as she touches it, a giant Green Portal opens up, sucking the all plants and zombies in, as more and more Green Portals appear and suck up everything living. Meanwhile, the Mushroom Kingdom is shown, peacful as ever, at least, until Green Portals opens up, as Plants and Zombies are launched from them, with Zombies Chasing the Toads around, and Plants wondering what the heck just happened. Meanwhile, in Princess Peach's castle, Toadsworth enters it in a hurry, informing Peach and the Mario Bros. that Zombies has entered the kingdom and causing chaos. However, a Browncoat Zombie somehow enters the Castle, as Luigi panics and runs around the place in fear, Mario stands up for the fight, as Toadsworth teaches Mario About the ways of Battle. Meanwhile, a Green Portal opens up in front of Bowser's Castle, as a giant Zombot comes out of it, busting the wall of the castle, As Bowser and Bowser jr. go to see what happened, they meet Dr. Zomboss, who Bowser, after hearing about Zomboss's greatest abilitys and powers, hires him and his Army of ZOmbies, and forces them to Kidnap Princess Peach once and for all. While exploring Mushfield Town, the Bros. come across Green Shadow, who's stuck in the ground, Luigi pulls her up, as Green Shadows thanks the Bros. for freeing her, she joins their party. Starlow comes out and teaches Green Shadow about her being able to fire peas in the overworld to solve puzzles, but after she's done talking 4 Koopa Troopas come out and battle the Trio, and Starlow teaches Green Shadow about being able to fire peas in Battle as well. After exploring Mushfield Town, the Trio find a Imp, when Mario trys to smash it with his Hammer, it runs away, and Bowser Jr. with his Koopa Clown Car, comes and takes the Imp, informing the Trio about how his dad (Bowser) made him become the Leader of the Imps. Bowser Jr. calls in a Gargantuar, and he tosses the Imp in the Gargantuar's pouch on his back, and Bowser Jr. demands the Gargantuar to defeat the Trio, leaving them no choice but to fight. After defeating the Gargantuar, the trio find Mushfield Park, with zombies all around the place. Here, they find a scared peashooter getting harassed by Goombas, the Trio stands up to fight the goombas, as the Peashooter goes near Green Shadow, Sttarlow comes out and says that Green Shadow can use her plants as attacks called '''Garden Attacks, and teaches them about how to use them. TBC Gameplay Overworld Mario, Luigi and Green Shadow are controlled by directional Buttosn to Jump Hammer etc. A for Mario, B for Luigi, and Y for Green Shadow. The trio have different Abilitys to traverse around the world that are used by pressing the R and L button Many Enemys can be fought on the overworld, if you Jump or Smash a enemy on the Overworld, you do Bonus damage to them when you start the battle, however, if a enemy rushes to you or fires a projectile at you, then the enemys attack first. Abilitys Battle While battling, there are 7 different choices to choose on your turn (8 if you count the Hint Block) which are Jump, Hammer (Bros. Only) Pea (Green Shadow Only) Items, Bros. Attacks (Bros. Only) Gardening Attacks (Green Shadow only) and Flee. Bros. Attacks are special attacks only done by Mario and Luigi, and usally use the A and B Buttons, Gardening Attacks are Attacks done by all 3, they use the plants from PvZ 1 and 2, and use the A, B and Y buttons When it's your enemy's turn, they attempt to hurt you by a variety of different ways, and you must dodge them by using the A,B and Y buttons, some Dodges even enflict damage to the Enemy attacking you. Bros. Attacks Gardening Attacks Enemys Bosses